Alternate Endings
by thedoctor10whovian
Summary: Series of one shot alternate endings. I am taking suggestions on the next alternate ending. Pm me or post a review a character. Some harsh language.


_***Warning. Contains a foul language. Read carefully!***_

**Hi readers. This is going to be a series of one shots. I am accepting suggestions for characters you would like to see an alternate ending to. Feel free to pm me any characters you would like me to write about. ****I hope you like it and here is #1.**

Ginny Weasley alternate ending

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows alternate ending for Ginny

"Neville, who is that?" I said, walking out into the courtyard.

Voldemort, followed by Hagrid who was carrying a body and the death eater army, strolled across the bridge. He waved his wand and proclaimed, "Harry Potter..."

I knew what he was going to say, though I didn't want to hear it. I knew he disappeared somewhere because I couldn't find him anywhere and when I asked Hermione and Ron, their eyes went dark and they walked away, grief written all over their faces.

"...Is DEAD!"

No. He can't be dead. He can't be. "NO!" I screamed.

Grief overcame me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. I wanted to jump off the highest tower of Hogwarts. Most of all, I wanted to stab the dark Lord through his sick twisted, black heart and watch him bleed to death.

"Silence!" The dark Lord slashed his wand through the air, casting a silencing spell on us. "Stupid girl," he walked a few steps towards me. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith... in me." He smiled evilly.

He turned around and walked towards his followers and raised his arms towards the sky. "Harry Potter is DEAD!" He proclaimed loudly.

The death eaters laughed. Bellatrix was the loudest. Bellatrix's laughter echoed in my head. The black haired bitch.

I didn't stand around to wait. I pushed my father away and ran back into the castle, elbowing people out of the way. Tears streamed down my face as I ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Memories flooded my mind of Harry and I. The memories we shared together. The memories of him laughing and our last kiss in the main hall before he ran off to retrieve the lost diadem of ravenclaw. I wiped away the tears but they kept coming. I couldn't stop them.

I ran up the empty but ruined staircases and headed down the hall towards my house common room. In that common room, Harry and I used to make out.

I entered the common room slowly. I looked at the couch. On that couch, Harry and I used to do our studies and snog. I looked at the chair. In that chair, he used to wait for me to come down in the morning.

These memories hurt too much. I can't stay here.

I threw the door to the girls dorm open and ran up the flight of stairs. On my bed was Harry's jacket. I fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably. I heard shouts and buildings exploding. I heard footsteps and growls from werewolves. I heard fire crackling as it ate the wood hungrily.

I stopped the tears with difficulty but slowly, they stopped raining down.

The window was open. I looked out the window and saw the cliff and, farther away, was the lake. Over that lake, Harry rode Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, which he renamed Witherwings. Also by that lake is where he and I used to go sit and talk. We weren't allowed to, but you know Harry. When does he ever follow the rules? He is just like his father. Always getting into trouble. But now he's gone...

When I thought I had no more tears to shed, more started to come down.

"Its ok, Ginny. You are only going for a leap. He will catch you. He will never let you fall." I told myself. "Harry will catch me."

I jumped. Time seemed to slow as I fell. Memories flooded my mind again. They seemed to go in order from when I first met him to now before we split off and I never saw him again until I saw his body in Hagrid's arms.

The first memory was of King 's crossing where I first saw him, my future lover. He was confused. Ever since I heard about the boy who lived from my mum, I dreamed about meeting him. When I saw him for the first time at kings crossing at platform 9 3/4, I dreamed of him. I had a silent crush on him. He was dreamy.

The second memory forced the first out. The second memory was of when he saved me from the basilisk and of the dark Lord when he took over my body. My hero saved me. I never told him how thankful I was. I never had the chance to repay him.

The fifth memory was of him teaching us defence against the dark arts. How he smiled at me when I destroyed the target with the reductor spell. His bright radiant smile could lift anyone's spirit. It lifted mine after all.

The fourth memory, my favorite one. When we kissed. It was the Gryffindor celebration. We won the quidditch house cup. I don't know what came over ourselves. We just kissed. It was the best first kiss.

My fifth memory was at Bill and Fleur's house where he kissed me in their kitchen. Right before he had to leave to look for something. He didn't tell me what, he just said he had to go. That was the last kiss before I saw him again at Hogwarts when he stepped in from the statue door.

That was the sixth memory. When he stepped into the room of requirement. I got word that Harry arrived so I came running. My heart did a leap when I saw him. I didn't know what to say. I just ran to him.

The seventh and last memory I thought of was of our last kiss. I saw him and him and I rushed into each other's arms and kissed. It was a magical moment. Walls exploded, people ran around, death eaters and other students screamed. All of that was blocked out. All that I heard was his beating heart, his breath, and my pounding heart as we kissed. Nothing inthe world mattered to me except him at that moment. That was the last time I kissed him. I wish he came to say good bye before he gave himself up to the dark Lord.

I came back to reality and managed to say my last words before I hit there ground.

"Good bye, Harry. I love-".


End file.
